


Training

by cat_salad



Series: Rugby verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, AU human, Derek and Stiles play rugby, Finstock is a shitty coach, Ireland, M/M, New Zealand, Rugby, kiwi, rugby verse, scrum, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_salad/pseuds/cat_salad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably a very unlikely place for Derek (and hopefully Stiles too) to experience the most erotic moment of their life. But still, the rugby field it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> An AU in which Stiles and Derek play rugby. For everyone that commented and Kudos'd IT'S THE RUGBY, I SWEAR. Also, set in Ireland, because I can ;) 
> 
> I'm sorry Kiwi/NZ fans, I love Irish accents too much. (Though I have to say I'm a sucker for any accent.) 
> 
> Maybe next time I can wriggle in some Visser, McCaw and Carter. 
> 
> Btw; Carter is a very good choice, you sly fox. (You know who you are).  
> Btw2; Ma'a, yes, Ma'a and Stiles, I don't think that I could see it happening, but a jealous Derek IMAGINING it? Yes. (Again, you know who you are).

 It's probably a very unlikely place for Derek (and hopefully Stiles too) to experience the most erotic moment of their life. But still, the rugby field it is. 

Where men (and occasionally women) fight and wrestle and sprint, playing with all their heart and effort, scrumming through mud and rain and snow, throwing and catching and kicking a dead pig stuffed in a rugby ball. (It'd been long since replaced with plastic and inner tubing and other springy materials as the evolution of rugby aged.) Rather unattractive, but still, rugby was aggressive and fast and _mean_. And the field, battered with boot-spike punctures and muddy where body slides occurred, the grass partially ripped up where a rather infamous scramble for the ball had once taken place.  

But still, the rugby field it was.  

They're training and there's a fine drizzle in the air, the group split up into two teams, Stiles playfully waggling his fingers at him from the other side of the pitch, wearing a thin yellow mesh tank top over his usual attire. Derek's team were wearing orange ones, and he was pretty sure that if anyone in the upper stands saw their teams in a scrum pile, they would look like smashed eggs. Heh, _scrambled eggs_. Usually the tops were big and baggy and the fishnet style of it made it very airy and ventilated, but, as if already manufactured that way, the subs-shirts stunk to high heaven and back, an unpleasant mixture of sweaty men in a washing room and skunk farts. 

Twenty minutes after the whistle had been blown, Derek launched himself into his how-many-th scrum, diving in head-first, palm and arms stretched out to soften his landing. He missed his target, an ugly hooker with a menacing gaze hoping to pass the ball to one of the main runners, instead preparing to meet the ground in a messy body slide. Except for there was already someone laying face down on the ground. Someone must have tackled or knocked him over. Stiles, in his yellow sub-shirt. 

He couldn't avoid him.  

Derek landed fully onto Stiles, his back tense and the muscle underneath shifting, momentum and the fine wetness of the pathetic rain sliding Derek's body further, chest flush against him and hips romping his backside. He'd let out a gush of air, a great big heavy sigh when his lungs were squeezed on impact, but it was Stiles' groan that had etched itself into his memory. A high, throaty little gasp, just a quick _Oh_ , escaping his lips, where his body was simultaneously thrust up and then pushed back down again. 

Derek's mind had broken, just a little, then.  

He'd scrambled off, hurriedly pulling Stiles up too, grabbing his muddy and bandaged hand, and just shared a look before running to catch up with their respective teams, having moved during the wrestling and grabbing for the rugby ball.  

Derek couldn't stop thinking about it during training, feeling slightly numb and stupidly going through all the motions. As if he were wearing ear plugs and there was only an empty, dusty swirl of air in between. He got tackled twice by the same player, going down hard with a surprised whoosh of air, and the sub-coach, a loud Californian by the name of Finstock, (their trainer still had a favour or something, and besides, Finstock teaches lacrosse at international American high schools near Dublin, so surely it couldn't be that different, is what he'd said at the start) shouted at his potato-headedness. The guy had shouted that his grandmother could do better, and Derek didn't need that sort of gratifying humiliation from a man easily two decades older and ten kilos fatter than him. 

What surprises him is when Stiles mimes an ugly imitation of a Maori tribal dance at him when the sub-coach's back is turned to berate another player. Derek nearly chocked on his own laughter, and a few of the other players laugh at it too.  

Later, after practise, Stiles ends up laughing as Derek feverishly jacks him off in the shower, his chuckles turning into groans and high keens, still muttering about the slip in practise. Derek comes hard and fast when Stiles' back arches and he shudders in his hand, flashes of that friction and small gasp imprinted in his brain. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is a runner. Derek is somewhere in between a powerhouse and a runner. He'd be good at knocking people off their feet. 
> 
> When I say "hooker", it's the main guy at the front of a scrum that bashes heads with the other team's hooker. They're usually the ugliest players on the team. 
> 
> PS: I've got another little story up, but I'm still unsure about which rugby team Stiles is in. Decisions, decisions. 
> 
> If anyone's got any wham suggestions, just hit me up and I'll check it out! :D photos of team outfits requested.


End file.
